


The Taste Test

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon goes back for seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Happy Trail (http://archiveofourown.org/works/683992)

Elizabeth turned the corner and walked the short distance to her room. She stabbed lazily at the control panel and the door opened to admit her and she stepped in. The dark room was a welcomed sight and Elizabeth sighed before moving across the room and into the bathroom.

Stepping in, she ran the tap on the sink and let the bowl fill on its own while she crouched to undo her boots. She stood up before kicking them off and turned the tap off before glancing up into the mirror. She started slight, seeing the person standing behind her and then quickly relaxed.

‘You could wait until I’m in my room before you sneak in,’ she said.

‘What fun would that be?’ Ronon replied, stepping forward and looking over her shoulder at the image in the mirror. ‘I was hoping you’d shower so I could watch.’

Elizabeth swung around to face him and raised her eyebrow; the cheeky grin poking through his beard was wearing on her shocked expression.

‘We’ve talked about this Ronon...’

‘You want me to settle in properly before I do anything else.’

‘Yes,’ Elizabeth said turning back to the mirror and dipping her fingers into the sink of warm water.

‘It’s been a month,’ he told her, ‘I wanna check something.’

His grin widened and Elizabeth frowned in confusion, check something? What? That he still wanted to be with her? That she was still willing to let him sleep with her? What?

‘I want a taste test,’ he said, his hands reaching out and running down her sides as she reached forward for her wash cloth.

‘A taste test?’ she questions still confused as she tucked her hair behind her ears and dipped the cloth into the water before picking up her soap.

She soaped up her face, and leaned forward to quickly wash it off; she could feel Ronon’s eyes on her. If she’d have been able to open her eyes she was sure he would be eyeing the curve of her back as it ran down to her backside.

She felt him as he stepped forward pressing himself against her, she could feel his hardened length press against her buttocks. His strong hands on her hips as he leaned over, following her body so he could whisper into her ear.

‘That you’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.’

Elizabeth straightened up quickly pushing him back as she moved and she whirled around to face him. The shock on her face twisted quickly into a mocking smile.

‘I still don’t think you’ve tried enough food to pass judgement,’ she teased and moved away from the sink to wipe her face on a towel.

‘I’ve tried enough,’ he stated, his eyes following her, ‘all those MRE things, lots of sandwiches,’ he continued, raising his eyes to the ceiling as he thought about all the things he’d eaten over the last month. ‘Chocolate, pie, mashed potatoes, pesta...’

‘Pasta,’ Elizabeth corrected as she left the bathroom.

‘Yeah, that,’ he said following her out into the main room and moving to the bed while she pulled open a draw. ‘Burgers, fries,’ he continued with his list, ‘and something called curry,’ he screwed up his face at the thought of the last item; he’d brushed his teeth several times after that meal.

‘Hmm,’ Elizabeth hummed, eying him suspiciously. ‘I still think there are a few things you should try.’

‘Pizza, soup...’

‘Ok,’ she said, cutting him off as she dropped her night clothes onto the bed beside her pillow.

Ronon took this as a sign that she would let him and seized her instantly, spinning them around and pinning her to the bed with a short gasp.

‘Ronon,’ she protested but he was too quick, pulling the zipper of her pants down and taking hold of the waist band. ‘Ronon,’ she tried again, catching his hands before he could move her clothes.

He looked dejectedly back up at her, his eyes searching for permission to continue and Elizabeth could feel herself giving into him. For a start, the memory of the last time he’d “tasted” her was still quite fresh on her mind, she had lost count of the amount of times she’d woken hot and bothered in the night in need of release.

She sat up, pulling Ronon up so she could kiss him lightly on the lips, her fingers trailing down the sides of his face. The last thing she wanted this to be, was another quick romp in her room, she needed to know that he at least had some feelings for her that didn’t come only from his groin.

His returned kiss was passionate and lust filled, making her consider that he’d been thinking about this for a while now and had finally deemed it long enough to wait. She broke the kiss and searched his eyes to see what was on the surface.

‘I need to know, Ronon... that this is more than just sex.’

Ronon leaned in again and kissed her gently before taking her hips in this hands and settling himself on his knees in front of her.

‘I don’t do this with women who I don’t care about,’ he stated, his thumbs rubbing the side of her stomach just above her hips. ‘I thought my wife was the only woman I could ever love, but that was before I met you.’

‘You love me?’ the words didn’t exactly leave her lips, she simply mouthed the words at him, but he heard her anyway.

In reply, Ronon kissed her, a passionate and tender kiss she’d never felt from a man before. Not even Simon had ever kissed her like this and it had been much easier for him to say the word “love” to her.

She wanted to return the love, but something caught in her throat and she just watched him for a moment before his fingers moved up. He dragged her red shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, his eyes raking at her chest as he released it from his fingers.

They’d done this before, shortly after he’d arrived, he’d stepped unannounced into her room to talk to her, to apologize for something, but she couldn’t remember what for. She’d only been wearing a bathrobe back then, so he hadn’t had to do much work in undressing her.

She let him lay her back on the bed as he kissed lightly at her shoulder and began following her bra strap down to her full breasts. He kissed a trail between them before running his hands up her stomach to reach the material.

He unhooked her bra and Elizabeth wondered briefly about the underwear women on Sateda had worn, he seemed familiar with the clothing. She would have asked if he hadn’t flicked his tongue teasingly over one of her nipples.

Ronon flicked the nipple again before roughly taking it into his mouth and pulling it between his teeth. She groaned, she couldn’t help herself or even stop herself. She had never been a loud lover, but she’d been unable to contain her pleasure last time he’d touched her.

He moved to the other breast, his fingers taking up teasing the one he’d left, and repeated the movement. In addition to the pleasurable moan she let out, Elizabeth arched her back, pushing herself into his face. Ronon sucked harder on the nipple in response and Elizabeth reached her hands out to vanish in amongst his dreadlocks.

Ronon had to push her back to the bed before he could move away from her chest and begin working his way down her stomach. He kissed lightly along her soft flesh, feeling her breath hitch as he moved lower.

He reached her pants and wasted no time in undoing them and pulling them down over her hips and off her bare feet. He returned to her stomach, kissing along it just above the elastic of her small panties.

Fingers hooked under them, and they slowly began to move down over her hips before they stopped. Elizabeth raised her head to look at him, she found him watching her skin, just below her panty line. She watched as one of his hands came up and traced the crescent shape that marked her skin.

‘I don’t remember seeing this last time.’

‘You were preoccupied,’ Elizabeth said simply earning a smile from him.

He quickly kissed the birthmark and continued removing her underwear. He dropped the last item of her clothing to the ground and pulled his shirt off and then tackled his boots before he ran his hands firmly up her things, parting them as he went.

‘Compared to Earth foods,’ Ronon said running his fingers along the very edges of her sex, ‘you smell a lot better,’ Elizabeth quirked her eyebrow at him as he looked up at her. ‘But I’m here to test against your taste,’ he said pulling in a breath.

He slipped his tongue out between his lips and flicked just the tip at her sex lips. She whimpered at the slight touch and he looked up at her, still on her elbows watching him.

He slipped his tongue out again, flicking the tip once again at her lips before dragging the whole of his tongue through her sex. She dropped back, a loud and unexpected moan of pleasure escaping through her parted lips.

Ronon smiled as he continued running his tongue through her, he teased at her clit, flicking at it for a few minutes straight and watching her hips buck as she tried to increase the pressure. He pulled back, returning to running through her from top to bottom and back again before he dragged the rough tip over her clit.

She bucked, groaned and her hands reached quickly out to try and capture his head but he had moved.

He moved a hand from her thigh and ran his index finger up and down her parted lips before easing it inside her. Elizabeth began to pant, her muscles clenching at his digit as it continued to push into her sex. When he had pushed in as far as possible, he began to withdraw starting a slow thrusting motion that caused Elizabeth to moan and pant almost constantly.

He watched her, she could feel his eyes on her as he continued to finger her bringing her closer and closer to a pleasurable peak. She held back, wanted to feel this way for as long as possible, enjoying that no other man had made her feel this good with just his finger. But she wasn’t going to be that lucky, Ronon’s tongue returned and he once again ran the rough pad of his tongue over her clit.

Elizabeth sucked in a harsh breath, her internal muscles seized his intruding digit and she couldn’t help but open her legs wider as the sensation overwhelmed her. She relaxed slightly and began to writhe on the bed, his finger had begun to slowly move again and his tongue was still drinking her pleasure as she came down from her height.

She stilled on the bed and Ronon pulled away, watching up the length of her body as she tried to control her breathing.

‘You,’ he started and licked his fingers as he waited for her to look down at him, ‘are definitely the best thing I’ve ever tasted.’

Elizabeth lurched forward, pushing him to his feet and climbing to her own; she seized his pants, undid them, shoved them to the ground and shoved him back until he fell into the chair.

Ronon waited to see what she would do next. Elizabeth leaned down over his lap and sucked the tip of his length into her mouth. She only did it once before giving him a look that promised next time they were together like this that he’d got more of that.

She turned, bearing her back to him as she straddled his hips from this position and reached down to take hold of his length. She shifted, putting her feet in a more comfortable position before she pushed down, sinking onto his hard cock slowly.

Ronon had been leaning back on the chair, but he wanted to feel more of her against him than just her hands on his thighs and legs against his hips. He sat up, shifting his hips slight to sit more comfortably and wrapped his arms around her middle as she continued to push onto him.

She pushed completely down on him and let out a breathy groan at the angle of him sitting behind her. She leaned back, dropping her head onto his shoulder and curving her back to keep the contact with his sex and hers. The result of her current position pushed her stomach out into Ronon’s hands and he took advantage, running his palms over the skin as she turned her face to his neck and kissed him. 

Ronon growled as she started to move, raising her hips as best she could with her legs spread wide and thrusting down hard on him. His hands continued to explore as she moved on him, taking her nipples between his fingers and pinching them hard, pulling them away before letting them go.

After a moment, the muscles in her legs began to protest at the effort of her position and she pushed off his chest, sitting fully on him and pulled her legs over his to rest between his legs.

Ronon’s hands gripped her thighs as she almost completely closed her legs on him, but his grip relaxed as she returned to thrusting, moving more comfortably and with a lot more speed.

She dropped back again, head on shoulder, stomach out, but as she turned to kiss at his neck again, Ronon turned to face her. He held her gaze for a moment before he kissed her. Instinctively Elizabeth’s hand came up, hooked under his chin to vanish into his locks on the other side of his face.

Ronon’s hands moved to help her thrusts, taking a firm grip on her hips and practically lifting her off him and thrusting up in to her.

‘Ronon,’ she breathed as they broke the kiss she could feel her orgasm peaking quickly and she needed to say what was on her mind before she let go. Ronon growled as he felt her twitch on him and looked down her body again, watching her breasts.

Elizabeth moved the hand from his hair and turned his face back to look at her, eyes meeting eyes before she sucked in a breath and breathed her words.

‘I love you,’ she breathed as her pleasure skyrocketed; she clenched on him and groaned loudly. Ronon’s hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her back against his stomach as he came with her grunting out his pleasure, the only part of them moving for a moment as they peaked was their legs as they twitched together before they relaxed and fell back together in the chair.

Elizabeth kept her eyes closed as Ronon began to ghost his fingers over her sensitive skin, drifting slowly over her thighs and stomach and up towards her breasts.

‘Of all the things I’ve seen from Earth,’ Ronon whispered in her ear. Elizabeth reached out and took his hands, flattening them against her stomach as she sighed, ‘the best thing has to be the beautiful woman that’s stolen my heart.

Elizabeth chuckled at the comment, thinking she could so easily tell him to come back when he’d seen more things from Earth, like she’d told him to come back after he’d tasted more things.

‘I would say the same for Sateda, but I have never met any of your people,’ she said, one hand turning his face back to look at her so she could kiss him. ‘So I’ll just have to be pleased that you were the one to survive.’

They kissed again, relaxing completely together in the chair for a while before Ronon picked her up and moved them to the bed.


End file.
